List of minor writers
This is a non-comprehensive list of those have written movies or episodes. writers with individual pages are not included. B Hilary Bader Writer on "The Quill is Mightier..." and "Locked Up and Tied Down" Steven Baum Writer on "The Sword of Veracity", "The Apple", and "The Green-Eyed Monster" Michael Berlin Writer on "The Lady and the Dragon" Chris Black Writer on "You Are There" and "Amphipolis Under Siege" Melissa Blake Writer on Hercules and the Circle of Fire and "Soul Possession" Jerry Patrick Brown Writer on "Top God", "Reunions", "Encounter", and "Hero's Heart" C Clark Carlton Writer on "Apollo" Brad Carpenter Writer on "The Sword of Veracity", "The Wedding of Alcmene", and "Prince Hercules" Gary Conway Writer on "Norse By Norsevest" Gerry Conway Writer on "Stranger and Stranger", "My Best Girl's Wedding", and "Somewhere Over the Rainbow Bridge" Nelson Costello Writer on "The Enforcer" and "The Power" Carter Crocker Writer on "Cyrano de Hercules" D Andrew Dettmann Writer on Hercules and the Amazon Women, Hercules and the Circle of Fire, Hercules in the Underworld, Hercules in the Maze of the Minotaur, Young Hercules, "The Road to Calydon", "The Festival of Dionysus", "The Vanishing Dead", and "Valley of the Shadow E Mark Edward Edens Writer on "Valley of the Shadow" Michael Edens Writer on "Under Siege", "Parents' Day", "The Prize", "The Head That Wears the Crown", "Winner Take All", "Down and Out in Academy Hills", and "Between Friends: The Treasure of Zeus, Part 2" Eric Estrin Writer on "The Lady and the Dragon" F Darrell Fetty Writer on "Siege at Naxos" Jim Fisher Writer on "Ill Wind", "Life for a Life", "Get Jason", "Herc's Nemesis", and "Amazon Grace" Bob Forward Writer on "Fame" Katherine Fugate Writer on "When Fates Collide" G Ashley Gable Writer on "The Play's the Thing" Shari Goodhartz Writer on "Hind Sight" Sonny Gordon Writer on "Long Live the King" H Brian Herskowitz Writer on "Protean Challenge", "Doomsday", "A Star to Guide Them", and "Les Contemptibles" Gillian Horvath Writer on "A Tale of Two Muses" John Hudock Writer on "Two Men and a Baby" K James Kahn Writer on "The Abyss" John Kirk Writer on "Reign of Terror" Lisa Klink Writer on "Darkness Rising", "Redemption", and "Rebel With a Cause" L Andrew Landis Writer on "Greece is Burning" Eric Lewald Writer on "In Your Dreams" Julia Lewald Writer on "Under Siege" and "The Prize" Brenda Lilly Writer on "Warrior... Princess" John Loy Writer on Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus and "Ares on Trial" M Michael Marks Writer on "What's in a Name?" and "Promises" Kevin Maynard Writer on "Love on the Rocks" and "Married with Fishsticks" Linda McGibney Writer on "Daughter of Pomira" Steven Melching Writer on "Cold Feet" Robert Sidney Mellette Writer on "The Xena Scrolls" Stephanie Meyer Writer on "We'll Always Have Cyprus" Doug Molitor Writer on "In Your Dreams" and "Battle Lines: Part 2" O Tom O'Neill Writer on "City of the Dead", "Revelations", "Lifeblood", "Seeds of Faith", and "Kindred Spirits" Gregg Ostrin Writer on "Little Problems" P Vanessa Place Writer on "Hercules, Tramps and Thieves", "A Wicked Good Time", "To Helicon and Back", "Many Happy Returns", and "Valley of the Shadow" Barry Pullman Writer on Hercules and the Circle of Fire R Michael Reaves Writer on "The Lure of the Lyre" Steve Roberts Writer on "Ares" and "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" Melissa Rosenberg Writer on "Mummy Dearest" and "Beanstalks and Bad Eggs" S Paul Sauer Writer on "A Lady in Hades" Jessica Scott Writer on "The Beasts Beneath" Jule Selbo Writer on Hercules and the Amazon Women Scott Smith Miller Writer on "The Fire Down Below" Jim Staahl Writer on "Ill Wind", "Life for a Life", "Get Jason", "Herc's Nemesis", "Amazon Grace", and "Keeping Up with the Jasons" George Strayton Writer on "City of the Dead", "Revelations", "Lifeblood", "Seeds of Faith", "Kindred Spirits", "Eve" Jan Strnad Writer on "Iolaus Goes Stag" Phyllis Strong Writer on "Darkness Visible" Julia Swift Writer on "Greece is Burning" Thomas A. Swyden Writer on "The Play's the Thing" T Roy Thomas Writer on "Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts" Daniel Truly Writer on Hercules and the Amazon Women, Hercules and the Circle of Fire, Hercules in the Underworld, Hercules in the Maze of the Minotaur, Young Hercules, "The Road to Calydon", "The Festival of Dionysus", "The Vanishing Dead", and "Valley of the Shadow" U Len Uhley Writer on "Con Ares", "Lyre, Liar", and "Battle Lines: Part 1" V Jeff Vlaming Writer on "Takes One to Know One" and "Purity" Craig Volk Writer on "All That Glitters" W Brooks Wachtel Writer on "Mila" and "Battle Lines: Part 2" Mike Wollaeger Writer on "The Beasts Beneath" Category:Writers